NaLu Week 2016
by snakeboy33
Summary: In celebration of NaLu Week 2016, I decided to try my hand at these.
1. Longing

_**Longing**_

"Come on Natsu!" Happy said eagerly as he flew ahead, "We're almost there!"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you!" Natsu called back, as he walked after Happy. The two of them were currently heading down to a town to get some supplies, and maybe find a job or two, especially since their funds ran out a lot quicker than they both thought.

The duo came down into the town, and Natsu had to admit it was good to see people again. It had been six months since he went out to train. Or, more importantly, it had been six months since he saw any of his friends. And honestly, it made the Dragon Slayer somewhat depressed. He missed Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, a lot of other people. Not Gray or Gajeel though. And then there was….

"Lucy," Natsu muttered.

"What?" Happy asked, looking back.

"Nothing," Natsu said, "Come on, let's go find a job!"

The town was moderately sized, with a decent amount of people. The two went around looking for people who could use some help. After some time of looking, they found a place with a broken oven, which Natsu could replace, and Happy managed to earn a few jewels washing dishes.

"Finally, we have money!" Happy said, as he floated beside Natsu, "Let's by some food!"

"Best idea yet!" Natsu said, grinning at his partner, "What should we get?" Happy opened his mouth.

"Aside from fish."

"What are we without fish?!" Happy cried out. The two went down to a nearby general store, where they hoped to get the needed items. While Natsu was looking around, he noticed some the latest Sorcerer Weekly. And on the front page, was an image of a half-naked Lucy in a sexy pose. At first, Natsu looked away. He'd seen her like that bef….

"WHAT THE HELL!" He grabbed the magazine, and opened it. Throughout it, were pictures of Lucy doing all sorts of modeling images.

"What is it?" Happy asked, as he came over.

"Look!" Natsu said, holing up the magazine, "What the hell is Lucy doing?!" Happy took it.

"So?" Happy said, "We've seen her like this before."

"She can't just show herself off like this to everyone!" Natsu said. He then grabbed all the magazines off the shelf, and slammed them on the counter.

"Give me all of these!" he demanded. The cashier promptly rang him up.

"Don't blame you for wanting all of these," the cashier said, "That girl's easily a 10." The next thing the poor guy knew, Natsu had blown him clear though the wall. Got the two kicked out the store, but Natsu still got all the magazines.

"Well that took a lot of money," Happy said with a sigh.

"Are there any other stores like this?" Natsu asked, "We've got to confiscate all the magazines! I can't let Lucy…" His keen hearing then picked up some snickering. He shot a look to the side, and saw a group of young men ogling a magazine.

"Isn't this chick hot?" one said.

"Get your hands off her!" Natsu snapped, as he ran over, sending the guys running, after they dropped the magazine. Natsu picked up the magazine.

"When I get back, I'm going to make sure Lucy's never doing this again!" he said, as he took the magazine, and looked at it. As he did, he looked at the blonde. But not at her "assets", but at her face, her hair, her eyes, her smile…

"You loooove her," Happy said. Natsu didn't bother to protest, as he put the magazine in the bag.

The Dragon Slayer then made it is personal objective to hunt for all the magazines with Lucy's picture in it. Needless to say, this ran them dry again.

"What are we going to do for food now?" Happy asked, as they walked out the latest store, Natsu loaded with magazines again.

"I don't care!" Natsu declared, "I'm not letting anyone look at Lucy like this!"

"But what if we get hungry?" Happy said.

"We'll figure something out," Natsu said. He then took out another magazine. And then something came over him. The reason he was taking all this magazines.

"I miss her," he said. No, that didn't do it justice. He missed her more than anyone else.

"Aye, I miss her too," Happy said, looking down. Natsu clenched his free fist.

"I'm going to get stronger," he said, "I'm going to ensure that she'll always be safe. I'm going to show her how strong I am now!"

"I'm going to show Carla how strong I've become!" Happy piped up. Natsu chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, Luce," he said, as he looked at the picture again, "I'm going to be home soon."

 **Note: I'd thought I'd do some stuff for NaLu Week 2016. Figured there's no reason not to.**

 **I decided to do "Longing" the way I did mostly for subtlety sake. Sort of Natsu coming into realization of just how much he misses her. How much he longs for her.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	2. Reunion

_**Reunion**_

Natsu was almost disappointed when he so easily beat the winning guild of the Grand Magic Games. Had guilds go so far downhill in just one year? Not that it really mattered, Fairy tail always had been, and always would be the number 1 guild in Fiore.

As he reveled in the victory, he sensed something, something he hadn't sensed in a year. Natsu looked up, and saw a blonde. _Lucy_ he thought. She'd physically matured slightly, and her hair was longer. As far as Natsu was concerned, she was just as beautiful as always.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in surprise. Natsu looked at her, and noticed that his fire had burnt much of her clothes off.

"Hell no!" he declared, before using his fire to launch up to her level. He then stripped off his cloak, and draped it over her.

"Natsu…," Lucy began.

"What the hell are these pictures!" Natsu said, pulling out one of the magazines he had been hoarding. Lucy immediately flushed bright red at the sight of it.

"You've been buying those magazines?" she asked in surprise.

"I couldn't like other guys see you like that!" Natsu said, "How could you do stuff like that?" Lucy at first didn't know what to say, but that didn't last.

"Well its not like I wanted to do it!" she said, "But I had to do something for money."

"By showing off to everyone!" Natsu said, "I couldn't let any creeps ogle you like that! Why do you even need money anyway?" Lucy opened her mouth to explain. But she didn't want to say it now.

"I'll tell you later," Lucy said. She then looked over at the stadium.

"Did you have to destroy the whole stadium?" she asked.

 **(later, outside the palace)**

Lucy met Natsu and Happy after the king pardoned them. It was then that she broke the news about the guild to them. The reaction was exactly what she expected.

"How could Fairy Tail disband?" he asked, hanging his head in depression.

"How?" Happy asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Lucy said, "I've asked that question just about every day over the past year."

"How could the Master do this?" Natsu griped angrily, "How could he just leave everyone just like that? How could anyone be okay with this?" Lucy tensed up slightly upon hearing that.

"That's weird coming from you," she said, "Its not like you really asked if anyone was okay with it, when you left." Natsu listened to that, as he looked down. Lucy's comment stung. Was it really the same? The Dragon Slayer didn't think so.

"Anyway, you were probably going through quite a lot at that time," Lucy said, smiling. Natsu and Happy stared at her.

 **(later again)**

Lucy lead the group back to her house, and the two were of course quite impressed.

"I imagine you two don't have any money or a place to stay, I'll let you crash here," Lucy said.

"Thank you so much!" Natsu said as he hugged Lucy, who just chuckled slightly.

"But if you damage anything, or set a single foot into my room, I'll kick you out so fast you won't know what happened!" Lucy said, "Got it!" Right after she finished saying that, Happy started sharpening his claws on Lucy's wall.

Lucy brought out Cancer to give Natsu a much needed haircut, and the two promptly sat down together, where Natsu told Lucy about their time out on the road. And despite everything, Lucy felt good about hearing about all that.

"So you really bought _every_ magazine with my picture?" Lucy asked.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said, "I couldn't let any other guy look at you the way they were!"

"Well," Lucy admitted, "Guess I'd rather have you do with the magazines than some old guy in a dark room."

"Gah!" Happy yelped, "Don't talk like that!"

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," Lucy said, "I actually wanted to be a reporter. But at first all they'd give me was modeling gigs. Did you at least read some of the articles I wrote?"

"You wrote?" Natsu asked, cocking his head. Lucy should've felt more annoyed at that, but she actually felt somewhat flattered in how Natsu would collect at least something she was part of.

"So you really did nothing but train?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Natsu said, "I wonder…" That got him thinking about the others, and he started sulking again.

"Well, everyone's fine, don't worry," Lucy said, "They all went their own way."

"That's not it," Natsu said, "Is Fairy Tail really something they can just set aside like that? Doesn't it mean anything?" Lucy clenched her fists and teeth.

"I don't know, does it?" she asked. Natsu looked at her.

"You just walked away from Fairy Tail," Lucy said, glaring at him, "You just set it aside."

"I was only going to be gone a year!" Natsu said, "And I left a note!"

"A year is a long time!" Lucy countered, "You can't just take your leave and expect others to be okay with it! That might as well just be the same as abandoning them!"

"I was gong to come back!" Happy, meanwhile, retreated to the side, as he stared at the ground. He didn't want to get involved in this.

"You still left me!" Lucy said, "You couldn't even face me and say you were going! Hell, why didn't you just ask me to come!" The Dragon Slayer clenched his fists, and tightened his jaw.

"You think I didn't want to?" Natsu asked. Lucy suddenly stopped.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Natsu stared at the floor, as he clasped his hands tightly.

"I watched you die," Natsu said, "And I wasn't able to do anything. It was my fault that you died. I failed you. I didn't want to even take the slightest risk of you getting hurt again." Lucy listened to this. Admittedly, she never thought about it like that.

"But you still just left me alone," Lucy said, "I thought you and I were a team. I thought we stuck together."

"You weren't supposed to be alone," Natsu said, "You were supposed to be with everyone in Fairy Tail. If I had known Fairy Tail would disband…." Natsu tensed up, before looking up at Lucy.

"I was going to go, and I'd be back before you knew it," he said. Lucy listened to Natsu's speech, and thought about it. Honestly, she'd never thought about it that way. The whole year, she had been angry at Natsu about leaving the way he did. But now having heard his side….

"I'm sorry," she finally said. That surprised Natsu.

"Lucy," he said.

"Its unfair for me to be so mad at you for leaving," Lucy said, "Its not like anyone else really talked with each other about leaving." She thought about Wendy leaving for Lamia Scale, and now being one of the guild's most well known members; or Levy, one of Lucy's best friends, leaving for the Magic Council, which really prevented the two from meeting with each other.

"Its just…," Lucy said. She then began to shake slightly, and Natsu noticed tears building in her eyes.

"You and I went through so much," she said, "We fought dragons together, we literally faced hell together. And when you actually did something without me, I just…." She then covered her face, and began to sniffle slightly. This time, Natsu did exactly what to do.

Lucy was surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She looked up, and noticed in surprise, Natsu holding her.

"From here on out, I'm never leaving you again," he said, "We'll never do anything alone again. We'll do everything together." Lucy sniffled again, before wrapping her arms around Natsu again.

"That's all I want," she asked. In that time, both mages basked in the moment.

"You're hair's longer," Natsu said. Lucy giggled.

"That's the first thing you notice?" she asked.

"You're shampoo is one of the first thing I smell." Lucy might have decked Natsu for that in the past, but decided to let it go this time.

"I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Same here."

There was a moment of silence, but…

"Does that mean going to the bathroom together?" Happy asked.

"Don't ruin the moment."

 **Note: For the sake of making things more interesting, I altered the reunion for it to be more NaLu. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **That said, it stands to mention that while Lucy's criticisms about Natsu are generally valid, I don't think they're entirely fair. As far as Natsu was aware, he was leaving her with Fairy Tail; he didn't know the guild was going to disband, so he figured Lucy would be fine while he took a leave of absence. Honestly, if Lucy took issue with Natsu just leaving, why didn't she take more issue with others leaving her as well?**

 **Be sure to review.**


	3. Admiration

_**Admiration**_

There was no doubting it that in their team, Lucy was the brains, and Natsu was the brawn. Often on jobs, Lucy would figure out the plan, and Natsu would enact it. Not that Lucy was complaining, she liked doing things that appealed to her intelligence like this.

At the time, Lucy was watching Natsu and Gray doing their standard brawl. She then smiled slightly while watching him.

"Like what you see?" Mirajane asked. Instead of being embarrassed, Lucy chuckled.

"Don't let Juvia hear you say that," she said.

"I'm not worried," Mirajane said, "There's no way Juvia hasn't wised up at to what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon!" Mirajane said with a big smile, "You admire him, don't you?" Lucy suddenly turned a beautiful crimson.

"Admire him?" she asked.

"That's what I said."

"But… but…," Lucy stuttered, "How could I admire a guy like that? He's such a savage, pyromaniacal, dense, savage…"

"You said savage twice," Mira said.

"Well, its true," Lucy said, still red. Mirajane just giggled.

"You so obviously admire him," she said. Lucy tried to argue, but figured that once Mirajane had her mind set on a romance, nothing would deter her at this point.

"I'm actually not that sure what I think about him," she finally admitted.

"Do you not like him?" Mirajane asked.

"No, of course I like him!" Lucy said, waving her hands. It wasn't long before she realized what she'd said, and before she could retract, Mira jumped on it.

"So you do like him!" Mirajane said, with a grin.

"Not… not like that!" Lucy said, waving her hands.

"Well then, what do you think you think about him?"

"Well," Lucy said, putting a finger to her chin, "He's definitely strong, easily one of the strongest in the guild."

"If he were cleverer, I think he would be able to beat both me and Erza," Mirajane said.

"Well, its not as if he's stupid," Lucy argued, "He's dense sure, but when you're raised by a giant fire breathing serpent, I think anybody would be rather dense." She then smiled.

"He's quite loyal as well," she said, "No matter what, I always know that I can rely on him."

"So he has traits that you like in him?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, yeah."

"So then you do admire him!" Mirajane said, clapping her hands together.

"I'm beginning to think there is no right answer to this," Lucy said, "No matter what I say, you're going to get me to say that I…." She passed, as Mira looked at her expectantly.

"Nice try." The bar maid just giggled.

"Almost go you," she said. As Mirajane went to attend to another guild member, Lucy looked at Natsu, who had been quieted by Erza, and was now feasting on some fire he got from the grill. While watching him, the blonde couldn't help but remember something else she liked about him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The team had ventured out to a nearby island to find a sea monster plaguing the local fisherman. Natsu had his face pressed to the ground, as he sniffed at it, walking on all fours like a lizard._

" _I think I once saw a gecko walking like that," Lucy mentioned, as she walked beside him._

" _For Natsu that's a compliment," Happy said._

" _I think I can smell it," Natsu said, all but pressing this face to the ground, "It smells terrible."_

" _Knowing you that's saying something," Lucy said.. The two walked down through the island forest, until Natsu's nose lead him face first into a pond, which made both Happy and Lucy laugh._

" _Its down here!" Natsu announced, as he pulled his head out the water. He then ignited his fist._

" _Fire Dragon's…."_

" _Wait!" Lucy said, "We need a plan!"_

" _Plan?" Natsu asked, cocking his head._

" _Of course!" Lucy said, "If we got down there half-cocked one of us will get hurt. Most likely me."_

" _Aye!" Happy said, jumping to Lucy's should,"We need to think about this. Remember the guy told us that this monster likes pretty girls. We need to find a pretty girl." That made the blonde's ears perk up._

" _Great idea!" Natsu said, "Let's get one." Lucy didn't like where this was going._

" _Can you turn into a girl?" she asked with combination of nervousness and hope._

" _What?" Natsu asked, "Why would I need to do that?" Lucy sighed._

" _I guess there's no point in arguing then," she said._

 _(End Flashback)_

So they had suspended Lucy from a tree, and waited for the monster, called a "gill-man" to show up. It eventually did, and the "plan" (Lucy was regretting mentioning it at the time) seemed to be going good. But then Natsu, true to form, mucked it up; well insofar as he went outside the plan. The gill-man was still toasted, and they got their reward, but Lucy still had to deck Natsu for being Natsu.

Lucy smiled more at Natsu as she watched him starting to brawl with Gajeel this time. If nothing else, she could always rely on him to be him.

"I guess I do admire him."

 **Note: "Admiration" is pretty broad, so to that end, I went with the basic definition. I figured this has great possibility as it stands for all sorts of sweet scenes.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	4. Secrets

_**Secrets**_

On principle, Natsu didn't keep secrets. There was no one in Fairy Tail he didn't trust, and to that end, knew there was no reason to keep any secrets. Just about everything he knew, they would know as well. As a matter of fact, Natsu _resented_ secrets. A kept secret was, for him, a sign of distrust, and at this point, if a guild mate didn't trust him, then they had a problem. Admittedly this made Natsu kind of bad at keeping secrets, so if people did have any secrets, than they probably didn't tell him.

So when Lucy was being quiet on the road, and staring at the road Natsu was quick to take action.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh nothing," Lucy said, as she didn't look at him.

"No way its 'nothing'," Natsu said, "C'mon tell me!"

"Aye!" Happy said, "Tell us!"

"Its not important," Lucy said, as she pushed off Natsu's arm. Natsu stopped, as he looked at his friend.

"Didn't I just tell you that we're doing everything together?" he asked. Lucy paused, but didn't look back at Natsu.

"Its personal," she said. Natsu tensed up slightly.

"Do you not trust me?" he asked. Lucy looked back, glaring at him.

"That's insulting," she said, "After all we've been through, you think I don't trust you?"

"But then why are you keeping a secret?" Natsu asked. Lucy blinked.

"Everyone has secrets," she said, "Doesn't mean they don't trust anyone."

"I don't have secrets," Natsu said, cocking his head, now looking confused.

"Give me a break," Lucy said, rolling her eyes, "Of course you have secrets."

"Nope."

"What was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Lucy said, leaning forward, arching an eyebrow.

"I once lost to Gray when I was a kid," Natsu said, "I thought you already knew that." _Oh yeah, I guess I did_ , Lucy thought, but that wasn't important.

"That's it? You never fell face first into a mud puddle, or was stuck naked in front of others?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah," Natsu said, cocking his head the other way, "How is that embarrassing? You've seen me naked."

"Now _that_ was embarrassing," Lucy said.

"Is this is secret embarrassing?" Natsu asked. Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"No," she said, "Just…." She couldn't think of a word for it.

"You can tell us!" Happy said.

"Its not that," Lucy said, "Its just… personal." Natsu listened to her, and took a breath.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, "What is it with you and secrets?" Lucy was silent, before she looked straight at him.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "There are things about ourselves we don't tell anyone, not even our closest friends."

"So then you _don't_ trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Lucy said, "Its just…" She knitted her hands together.

"There are things I just like to keep to myself," she said, "I just don't want them out in the open." Natsu thought about that. He thought about how Lucy kept her heritage secret from the others, because she wanted them to see her for who she was, not as who her father made her. He also thought about the secret Erza and Gray kept about their past. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that the only who was open about his past was Natsu himself. Mostly because he didn't have anything to hide.

" _Because of love being part of Fairy Tail."_ Natsu remembered what Lucy said when he saved her from falling from Phantom Lord's tower. That was why she kept the secret. Maybe this was something like this.

"Alright," Natsu finally relented, but he didn't look happy about it. Lucy then patted him on the head, smiling.

"Relax," she said, "I bet you've got plenty of secrets kept from me."

"Nope," Natsu said. At least none that he knew of.

 **Note: This takes place as Natsu and Lucy are on the road, going to Lamia Scale to get Wendy. As for what Lucy's secret is, it can be just about anything that you want to be. It could be about Lucy having to break Aquarius' key, or something a lot funnier, its put to you.**

 **I actually had a couple ideas about secret kept by both Natsu and Lucy, but thought it meant more for their relationship for Natsu to acknowledge that Lucy had things she had to keep to herself.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	5. Struggle

_**Struggle**_

For the most part, Lucy was in good shape. She regularly worked out (either in her house or on jobs), and kept physically fit. However, she physical intensity wasn't her thing; never had been, never would be. So when a job called for her and Natsu to climb a mountain, she wasn't happy about it. Speaking of which….

"Why couldn't we bring Happy?" Lucy cried as she tried to keep climbing after Natsu, who scrambled up the rock with no problem.

"Carla's teaching him the Transformation magic," Natsu answered, not looking back.

"How'd he convince her to do that?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"She offered." Lucy blinked. Well that was weird. Then, the sound of some rocks tumbling down the cliff face got her attention back on what she was doing, and with that, she continued climbing. As she did, she heard the sound of an eagle.

"A bird, that can't be a good sign," Lucy moaned. She could only imagine how high they were now. Strike that, she didn't want to imagine it.

"C'mon!" Natsu said, looking down from where he was standing, "You're doing great! Just keep going!"

"Okay!" Lucy groaned, as she kept climbing.

After a little while, she had stopped paying attention of the time, but it felt like it had been a long time of just climbing. And at this point, Lucy was tempted to just drop down, if to give her limbs a rest.

"Are we there yet?" she called.

"Almost," Natsu said, dangling off the cliff on a ledge. Lucy looked up. It mostly certainly _wasn't_ "almost".

"This is impossible!" Lucy cried.

"No its not," Natsu said, as he looked down at her.

"Easy for you to say, you're not struggling!" Lucy moaned. Natsu blinked at that.

"You know," he said, "Igneel told me that struggles are a part of life, and you've just got to deal with it if you want to give over them."

"A lot easier to do when you're a giant fire breathing dragon," Lucy said, "And when you're said dragon's kid. Natsu looked down at her, and cocked her head, before dropping down to Lucy's level.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Igneel also told me to help other's through their struggles," Natsu answered "Now let's go!"

"Gah!" Lucy cried, as suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into the air. Lucy instinctively wrapped her arms around the closest thing. The closest thing just so happened to be Natsu's neck.

Not missing a beat, Natsu started climbing up the cliff. And in just a few seconds, they were on top of the cliff. Lucy looked down back down, and was surprised to see that they weren't as high as she initially thought they were.

"Wow," she said, "That was quick."

"I don't know what you were freaking out about," Natsu said, "It wasn't _that_ hard."

"I guess not," Lucy admitted. So all this struggling, was really for nothing, I suppose."

"Come on!" Natsu said, "Let's finish…"

*Chuu

"Thank you!" Lucy said, smiling, "That made things a lot simpler." Natsu touched his cheek, as he turned the color of his fire.

 **Note: Sorry this was so short. It was basically just Lucy having a struggle, and Natsu helping her out with it. No real overt NaLu in this, but I think there's strength in simplicity, especially in scenes like this.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	6. Climax

_**Climax**_

Natsu was bored. Since Happy went on a job with Wendy and Carla, he decided to hang out with Lucy in her apartment. Unfortunately, his girlfriend was working on her novel, so Natsu wasn't left with anything to do. So that end, he was lying gone Lucy's bed, basking in the sun rays coming through the window.

"When are you going to be done?" Natsu asked.

"Let me just finish this chapter," Lucy said.

"When's that going to happen?"

"I don't know," Lucy answered, not looking up. Natsu groaned, as his eyes went back to the ceiling, and he waited. And waited. And waited.

Now it went without saying that Natsu wasn't the most patient of individuals, dragons generally weren't, so what was probably only five minutes felt like an hour. Natsu tried to past the time by spinning tendrils of fire through his fingers, but didn't want to burn down Lucy's apartment. Normally he didn't care about stuff like that, but what kind of boyfriend would render his girlfriend homeless? Though it would give Lucy an excuse to move in with him.

"Are you done yet?" Natsu asked.

"Nope."

*five minutes later

"Now?"

"No."

*five minutes later

"Now?"

"For the third and final time, no."

*five minutes later

"N…"

"NO!" Lucy snapped, slamming her pen down in frustration. Natsu blinked at her snapping.

"Well what's taking you?" he asked. Lucy sighed.

"I've got writer's block," she admitted, "I'm at this pivotal point in the story, and I can't think of anything."

"'Pivotal point'?" Natsu echoed.

"You know, the climax," Lucy said.

"What's a climax?" Natsu asked. At first Lucy was surprised.

"Haven't I…" She stopped herself. No doubt she had already told him, and he just forgot. Well, Lucy liked talking about literature anyway.

"The climax is the big turning point of the story," she explained, "Its where everything comes together."

"Oh," Natsu said.

"Now, after all this time, I'm finally at the climax," Lucy said, as she turned back to her writing desk, "Once I get that done, I'll be just about done. And, naturally, I'm completely blocked." Natsu listened to her, before getting off of the bed, and wrapping her arms around her, and putting his chin on her head.

"Maybe you need a break," he said.

"C'mon, Natsu, I've got keep my momentum," Lucy said.

"Then maybe you need inspiration," Natsu said, before lifting Lucy out of the hair, and carrying her bridal style to the bed, and sitting down. Lucy quickly s shifted onto his lap.

"Well..," she said, "Maybe a break would be good." She then starting kissing her boyfriend. The two cuddled and kissed for a time, as Natsu took off his shirt, and Lucy took off hers. And just as as Lucy was pushing Natsu down, her eyes lit up.

"I've got it!" she declared, before jumping to her writing desk, "I've got my climax!"

"Can't it wait?" Natsu asked in disappointment.

"And lose my inspiration?" Lucy asked, as she continued writing. Natsu just pouted. And he was so close this time.

 **Note: Again, sorry this was short, but these are brief one-shots based off one word prompts, so I just make these quick onsets that take a small prompt and run with it. In this case, I based the notion of "climax" on something that just popped into my head.**

 **Be sure to review.**


	7. The End

_**The End**_

Lucy wasn't one for action when she was writing; she preferred drama or romance. She took a stab at a more actiony genre, but didn't really feel it. However, after the conflict with Alvarez ended, she had a surge of inspiration. Talking with her friends had given her no shortage of material (though it had been somewhat awkward talking with Hisui about her brief time as a mouse).

Then there was the battle the Dragon Slayers had with Acnologia. When it was over, it seemed like Levy was going to lose Gajeel all over again, this time permanently; on top of that, Wendy was put out of commission rather quickly when Acnologia nearly ripped her in half.

But without a doubt, the hardest thing to remember was what happened when Lucy found out the truth about END. When Natsu assumed his Etherious form, it had been like watching the fires of Hell explode out. The battle he had with Zeref proved rather one sided when it was shown just how strong he really was. Writing all of this down made her realize she was turning into a horror novelist, and she wasn't sure she liked that.

"You're still here, why aren't you with the rest of the guild?" Lucy looked up, and saw Zeref approaching her. Normally, seeing the Black Mage would make Lucy run the opposite direction immediately, and she was still tempted. But Natsu and Mavis both kept insisting that he wasn't a danger anymore. Zeref now wore a white vest and another leather gold vest over it, with jeans, and a belt with the symbol of Alvarez on it.

"I'll be joining them soon," Lucy said, looking back to her desk. She had been tucked away in one of the guild's smaller rooms, hoping it would give some privacy.

"I don't think my brother will accept anything less than 'I'm coming'," Zeref said, leaning on the wall beside her.

"Well he's going to have to wait," Lucy said, "I'm almost done; I can't stop now, or I'll forget what I was going to write."

"Sometimes that would happen with me," Zeref said with a chuckle, "I'd be working, get distracted, and forget where I was."

"That's strange coming from you, the most feared mage in Earthland, and the Emperor of Alvarez," Lucy said. Zeref sighed.

"Before I was the Black Mage or an Emperor, I was just a regular big brother who wanted to care for his little brother," he said, "Curious how people can make a messiah out of a regular man."

"I wouldn't exactly call you 'regular'." Zeref chuckled again.

"No, I suppose I wasn't," he said, "It'll be strange, adjusting to a life again. Spending my days with Mavis and my brother." He then grinned at Lucy, the same big grin Natsu often gave Lucy himself.

"Chances are, you might end up being my sister-in-law soon enough."

"The grin is weird coming from you," Lucy said, before pausing to think and smirking at Zeref, "And I guess that would make me related to the Founder of Fairy Tail soon." Zeref turned red, and cleared his throat.

"Mavis and I are taking things slow," he said, "I did killer her first time we kissed, after all."

"You sure?" Lucy asked, "I'd love a little niece or nephew, and I'm sure Natsu would love it as well."

"Come on," Zeref said, "You better come out before Natsu decides to break _in_. Now, I can't leave Mavis waiting." With that, he started to leave the room.

"Zeref!" The man looked over his shoulder.

"Why did you do that to Natsu?" Lucy asked. Zeref was silent.

"Don't play dumb," Lucy said, "You know what I'm talking about. You turned a child, your little brother, into a demon."

"I did what I had to bring him back," Zeref said.

"I don't blame you for that," Lucy admitted, "I'd probably do the same. But you decided to use him to kill you? You couldn't be satisfied with just having him back?" Zeref looked away.

"I was desperate," he said, "Desperation breeds poor decisions."

"I don't think I can ever look at Natsu the same way again," Lucy said, "Sometimes when I hear him calling, I hear the demon screaming."

"Don't blame him," Zeref said, "END was my fault, not his."

"I know," Lucy said, "I don't think I'll ever forget."

"You don't need to," Zeref said, "What you do, is move on from it." Not giving Lucy a chance to continue, he passed through the door, and back into the guild hall. Lucy could hear Mavis calling for him as he did. She sighed, before turning her attention back to her book.

 _And so the maiden saw the demon loom over her, and the demon said:_

" _The one you know was false. I am the true one." And the maiden…._

Lucy stared up at the ceiling, as she thought about those words. What did she say when she first face END. When END spoke to her. She remembered.

" _I don't care what you are. All I know is the man. The man I will not let be lost."_ Lucy chuckled slightly, before continuing writing.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu said as he opened the door, "C'mon, we still gotta party!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy said, "Just got to finish this sentence."

"Well, hurry up, I'm going to dare Zeref to let Mavis sit on his face," Natsu said, before running back out.

With that, Lucy wrote her last line:

 _It never ends…._

 **Note: So this is the resolution. I figured "The End", doesn't have to necessarily mean END. Figured no reason not to put that concept together with the notion of Lucy writing, and ending, her story. You noticed this didn't have much in the way of Natsu. I knew what I did.**

 **Be sure to review.**


End file.
